Many homes in northern climates have poured concrete basements. As part of the construction process, forms are generally installed to guide concrete around various objects such as window and door frames so that the concrete forms a desired building foundation structure. After forms are installed, but prior to pouring the concrete, a basement window frame with glass or a complete window frame is typically installed into them. The concrete is then poured around the window frame, after which the forms are removed, leaving the window in place.
During the subsequent construction of the home, materials such as gravel for the basement floor, concrete to pour the basement floor, pipes and the like are generally passed through the basement window, which commonly causes undesirable damage to the window frame. Additionally, the glass of the window is also commonly damaged. It is known that such activity causes many problems, such as damaged, broken or cracked frame mouldings and window breakage. Such damage then necessitates costly and time consuming re-installation of the window assembly.
It is therefore desirable to develop a window which may be installed after such construction activities have been completed. There have been previous attempts to develop such a window, but without success.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,698 to MacGregor discloses a combination window assembly having a frame, a screen and a storm window. The assembly utilizes extruded metal or hard extruded plastic window track guides. However, these components are still subject to damage from further construction activity, since they must be in place during the initial construction process. Even if the window track guides are only damaged to a slight degree, the workings of the complete assembly will be adversely affected, due to the precise nature of the dimension and orientation requirements of the assembly components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,647 to pacca discloses a window construction for a double glazed window which incorporates interlocking mouldings and slot portions which facilitate installation and de-installation of window frames and casings. However, substantial time and effort is still required to install and remove the complete window assembly. Such involved installation processes result in the tendency of builders to leave the frame alone in the foundation wall and the window pane uninstalled, during the period of continued construction. Since construction activities can continue for days or weeks, this activity can result in significant site safety and security dangers. Additionally, the frame is exposed during this time, thereby increasing the risk of damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,418 to Sachs describes an improved access panel assembly where the assembly can be rotated 180.degree.. However, this assembly does not allow convenient and interchangeable installation of window pane with various opening orientations within the window frame.
Accordingly, there is a need for a window assembly whose installation can be conveniently integrated into the conventional construction of a basement foundation, which protects the window from damage, and which allows a user to variously choose the orientation and opening characteristics of the window being installed. Further, there is a need for a window assembly which may easily and conveniently be installed and removed from its opening.